Terror The Ultimate Weapon
by Starman3569
Summary: What happens when Anubis figures out a way to really attack Earth and the Stargate program at its core... R&R please, is it worth continuing?


Colonel Jack O'Neill pulled his F-350 Extended Cab into its assigned parking place in the lot above the NORAD Cheyenne Mountain facility in Colorado. He came close to taking off the door of a restored 1961 Volvo belonging to his second-in-command, Major Samantha Carter, who had just arrived at work herself.  
"Did you hear the news, sir?" Carter asked her boss.  
"You mean the bombing in Jerusalem, yeah, it's all over the radio. 14 blocks of downtown wiped out by one suicide bomber. They're thinking it's a nuke."  
"That'll enrage the Israelis, that's for sure, sir. What's on your plate for the day?"  
"Oatmeal at the commissary, then paperwork. You have no idea how much paperwork is involved when a team member is captured then returns," O'Neill said, referring to Dr. Daniel Jackson's foray into the jungles of Central America. "I'll have one eye on the news though, that's for sure."  
"Did you have any friends in the area?"  
"Nah, I don't think so anyway. Shouldn't be all that big of a deal for us, we have our own national security issues to cope with, remember that big ring thing we have downstairs?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm working on some things in the lab, just catch up and trying to push some projects forward."  
Carter and O'Neill rode to the bottom of the NORAD facility, then switched elevators for their final ride into the SGC base. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, an airman escorted them to the briefing room. Teal'C stayed on the base for his meditation and was awake in the room with General George Hammond, the base commander.  
"This doesn't look like your average day to fill out paperwork," O'Neill said. "What's going on, sir? Where's Daniel?"  
"He's on his way. Have a seat, people."  
"Yes, sir," O'Neill said for Carter. They took their usual seats around the well-used SGC briefing table.  
"Sorry I'm late," Dr. Daniel Jackson said as he climbed the steps from the Stargate Control Room one level below. "Catching up on work is hell. whoa, I doubt I'm going to be doing much work today."  
"I'm sure you're all aware of the bomb that went off a few hours ago in Jerusalem."  
"Heard it on the radio," O'Neill said. "Why does it involve us?"  
"Major Carter," Hammond said, "what would a 100 ton SADM do to a city block?" Hammond referred to a Small Atomic Demolition Munition, commonly known as a suitcase nuke.  
"Maybe a block or two of total destruction. as the yield implies, roughly the same as 100 tons of TNT."  
"We got a hit on the ND boxes we issued to some of our selected field troops," Hammond said. "A member of the Israeli special forces working for us got a hit around the bomb site."  
"ND box?" Jackson asked.  
"Naquadah detector," Carter said. "It's like a radiation badge for naquadah. An enhanced SADM would do about that much damage, a 4 block radius."  
The room went silent as everyone contemplated the thought of Earth- bound terrorists having access to nuclear weapons and naquadah.  
"The President has been in contact with Prime Minister Sharon. He's authorizing a tell-all, and we're going to have two members of the Israeli Defense Force on base within 6 hours. They're rounding up everyone that could possibly be a member of either of the major Palestinian terrorist groups, and you'll have access to them all. Please understand," Hammond emphasized, "that you are guests of the Israelis, and under no circumstances are you to take offense to their methods. We probably used a lot of them ourselves after September 11th."  
Six hours later, two Israeli officers, wearing full dress uniforms of the IDF, were escorted into the SGC briefing room. The blast doors extending into the Gate Room were closed, so that revealing the Stargate would have a more dramatic effect.  
"I am Colonel Aimee Jordan," a female officer with blond hair and blue eyes said. "This is Major Moshe Benjamin. I was briefed with some pretty unbelievable things on my way here."  
"I'll bet you were," Hammond said. "I'm Major General."  
"George Hammond, commander of this facility," Jordan said. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c of Chulak. I'm familiar with all of you. You'll pardon me for not being shocked, we had intelligence on the Russian program, but we couldn't crack it before you shut it down. What can you tell us about the bomb that destroyed a major portion of Jerusalem yesterday?"  
"The device was enhanced by naquadah, a substance that can magnify the explosive effect of a nuclear weapon." Carter said before being interrupted.  
"So, it was a nuclear device," Benjamin responded with a distinctly Israeli accent. "I knew it."  
"It was obvious," Jordan said. "We have over 1,000 members of Hamas in custody right now."  
"Is that a wise move?" Daniel said.  
"Was it a wise move for the United States to take over Afghanistan, the assumed homeland of the organization that attacked two years ago? Hell, yes, it's a wise move, we're going to take care of the bastards the way they should be dealt with. If this was a straight attack, the executions would have already begun. However, since it involves alien interference, we are forced to bring in those of you who know more about the situation than we do."  
"What part of the attack hasn't been made public?" O'Neill asked.  
"Why do you say that, are you accusing us of being less than forthcoming?" Benjamin said.  
"Major, cease and desist. I didn't want you coming along, and if I wasn't ordered to bring you, I wouldn't have, so if you don't mind, be like a child, seen but not heard. The attacker fired an energy weapon of some sort, shooting blue electrical bolts, at those who tried to stop him. He proceeded to a particular part of town and then he blew himself up. We hit him at least 100 times with bullets, and they didn't stop him. The story is that he had a bulletproof vest on, but I doubt that is true."  
"Anubis," Daniel muttered. "It's the Super-Jaffa at work."  
"O'Neill," Teal'c said, "from what I have read of these people you call terrorists, equipping them with Goa'uld technology would be a most efficient way of causing chaos here on Earth."  
"My superiors have emphasized that this needs to stop and stop now," Jordan said. "I am instructed to bring the team known as SG-1, the lot of you here now, to the interrogation facility outside of Tel Aviv. You are also to be escorted to safehouses where we have discovered items of unknown origin. If you are ready, we need to return to Israel quickly. This situation is growing exponentially."  
On the 20 hour flight from Colorado to Jerusalem, the team learned more about their escorts. Jordan was a scientist, a rather gifted young lady who emigrated to Israel from the United States. As soon as the C-130 landed, SG-1 was whisked to a facility holding nearly 1,500 Palestinians.  
SG-1 surveyed the prisoners, walking through the corridors of the makeshift holding pen. No one caught their eye until they reached the so- called VIP area, a series of 20 cells that held high ranking Hamas members. While walking by one of the cells, Carter got a hit.  
"What's your name?" she asked the prisoner.  
"My name is irrelevant, Infidel. Soon I will be in Heaven, and you will be burning in the pits of hell."  
"I'm sure we will be," Carter said smugly.  
"Major," Jordan said, "your friends have arrived with some equipment for you. One says that he is your father."  
"Bring this one," Carter said. "We'll test on him."  
A minute later, the prisoner was strapped to a table. Jacob Carter and a bodyguard had arrived from somewhere off planet with a memory recall device.  
"He is indeed a Goa'uld," Selmak said through Jacob as he slapped the small stem onto the prisoner's temple. "We will soon know all we need to know."  
Seconds later, a hologram of two figures appeared in the device's playback chamber sitting on a table a few feet away. Both were well in excess of 6 feet tall, and known to all in the room. The dark-cloaked figure of Anubis reached into a symbiote holding tank and withdrew one of the vile creatures.  
"You have one chance to back out," Anubis said in his haunting voice. "That time is now."  
"I need it," the other man said, his back still to the prisoner's point of view. The man turned and removed his hood. "I need what you offer more than you know," so said Osama bin Laden.  
"And for this, you will do my bidding?"  
"So long as it results in the death of the infidels," echoed through the room. 


End file.
